Ellis Trentin
History Ellis was born to a rich family in Mallaston. Although, for the area that he lived in, he was towards the lower end of the financial spectrum. This financial difference between him and his peers made it more difficult to fit in, and he soon grew tired of trying to look rich. He begged his family to move to a different district, but they refused. He began making secret trips to bars in poor districts, seeking people that were more like him. He eventually had a circle of friends, and after getting to know them better, learned that they all worked for the same organization. He began helping them with their assignments, which were obviously illegal, but he didn't care. He wanted to live his life like his new friends since they were making a life for themselves and doing what they wanted. Meanwhile, at school, he got to know a girl named Nova. She was in most of his classes, and after visiting her house for a group project, learned that she was in a similar financial situation as he was. They became fast friends and he soon became infatuated with her. They began dating, spending hours together studying and hanging out. His friends at the bar eventually offered him official employment at the organization they worked for, and he took the offer. This meant that he had to leave his old life behind and move to the poor district. He was more than happy to leave his family, but he didn't want to leave Nova. He didn't know how to talk to her about it until one day her grandmother died. She was devastated and he took advantage of it, convincing her to run away with him that night. He met a couple friends at a local bar and they took Ellis and Nova to the bar in the poor district where he normally hung out. He led Nova inside and led her to a table where his frineds were sitting. He told them that he was finally ready to begin work, and they responded by telling him to go to his new apartment. He took Nova to their new home and she seemed to like the small, run down space. The next day Ellis returned to the bar, leaving Nova to take care of the house. He was briefed about the organization, called The Underground, and informed of the guidelines that he needed to follow. He started off working only a few days a week, but was soon working much more frequently and for more hours at a time. He sometimes wouldn't be home for days on end. He began acting more and more like his coworkers; being more aggressive and possessive of what he had, including Nova. He started seeing her as more of an object that was his, and if she didn't do what he wanted, he handled it how The Underground had taught him to; with beatings. One day, he was assigned a mission to take out a local criminal that was causing The Guard to be called more often. His team needed someone as bait and Ellis, determined to be a valuable member, offered to use Nova. He brought her to the bar, and his coworkers agreed that she would be perfect bait. They gave her a change of clothes to make her seem rich, and had her stand in the street. Before long the man they were looking for approached her, putting a crossbow to her back and leading her away. Ellis and his team followed them to a run down warehouse. They regrouped outside and stormed in. The man put up a good fight, but they were eventually able to get him under control just as another member brought his family downstairs. They killed his kids and wife in front of him before putting him down. Ellis found Nova unconscious, and carried her out while they set the building on fire. When they got back to the pub he put Nova on the floor while he waited for her to wake up, and celebrated the successful mission with the rest of the team. Suddenly Nova stood up, and Ellis looked in shock to see her standing already. He watched as she clenched her hand, and one of his coworked began choking. He fell to the floor and Ellis ran to his side to help, but he just coughed up blood until he stopped breathing. Ellis watched in horror as Nova continued to kill everyone else in the room, using what appreared to be water magi; something that he didn't know she had. Ellis was terrified as she walked over to him, he began to talk to her but she, just began to fight him, punching him in the jaw. He looked back at her and pleaded, hoping to avoid fighting someone who could control water. She, however, did not stop so he began to fight back using the little training that he had. He yanked her to the ground, angry that she would betray him like this. He stabbed her with one of his knives, but she fought back, flinging beads of her own blood at him to throw him off. She continued to pelt him with the blood droplets, burrowing them deep into his abdomen. He struggled for air as blood began to flow into his lungs, and she left the bar, leaving him to die. He lay there for a few hours until another coworker walked in and found him. He immediately sent news of what happened to the boss of The Underground and began tending to Ellis' injuries. It wasn't long before a representative came and took Ellis to the headquarters for what she said would be questioning. He was put in a small stone room, and soon enough a large man walked in and introduced himself as Darrius, the head of The Underground. He asked what had happened at the bar and Ellis explained how they had used Nova as bait for the mission and how she had killed all the others that were there. Darrius began to beat him but, breaking his bones and telling him that he shouldn't have told her about The Underground and that he should have known how dangerous she was. He asked Ellis where she was and he told her where their apartment was. He continued to beat him up to the point where he passed out. He woke a while later, realizing that many of his bones where broken and his body had been riddled with bruises. He sat for a few hours until Darrius walked in, Nova following him. He was surprised to see Nova. He had expected that Darrius would have killed her for what she had done. She asked Darrius to heal his shattered jaw so they could talk, and after doing so, he left the room leaving him and Nova alone. Ellis was furious with her. She had not only betrayed him after all that he had done for her, but also left him to die. After both had expressed their feelings of disgust towards each other she pulled a bucket of water over to him. Ellis was ready for her to finally end his life, but instead she began healing him, telling him that she knew that if she didn't kill him that Darrius would, and that she couldn't let him die at the hands of the person who had changed him and alone. He began to cry as she took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. He felt overwhelming remorse as he realized what he had done to her, and wanted to do the same to her but he couldn't move his still broken body. He told her that he was sorry, and she said the same. He suddenly felt her violently twist his head to the side, a sharp pain in his neck, and then nothing. However, the blackness didn't last long. It felt as though an invisible room closed around him as a dim grey fog filled the space. Personality Ellis used to be kind and studious, but turned more aggressive and short-tempered after working for The Underground. Magic Skills Basic fighting Basic dagger use Profession Recruit of The Underground Artifacts None OOC Notes Category:Characters